Rockefeller Foundation
Rockefeller Foundation is a purported philanthrophic organization established by the Rockefeller family. It was founded by John D. Rockefeller along with his son, John D. Rockefeller, Jr in New York state in 1913.__TOC__ Focus Rockefeller Foundation's main focus is on: * Agricultural development (GMO food) * Public/Orthodox education * Population control * The funding of eugenics programs in universities and colleges Grants/funds to notable private organizations Council on Foreign Relations (CFR) - In 1921; especially the notable 1939-45 War and Peace Studies that advised the US State Department and the US government on World War II strategy and forward planning Royal Institute of International Affairs (RIIA) in London Carnegie Endowment for International Peace in Washington - Support of the diplomatic training program Brookings Institution in Washington - Significant funding of research grants in the fields of economic and social studies World Bank in Washington - Helped finance the training of foreign officials through the Economic Development Institute Harvard University - Grants to the Center for International Affairs and medical, business and administration Schools Yale University - Substantial funding to the Institute of International Studies Princeton University - Office of Population Research Columbia University - Establishment of the Russia Institute University of the Philippines, Los Baños - Funded research for the College of Agriculture and built an international house for foreign students McGill University - Montreal Neurological Institute Library of Congress - Funded a project for photographic copies of the complete card catalogues for the world's fifty leading libraries Bodleian Library at Oxford University - Grant for a building to house five million volumes Population Council of New York - Funded fellowships Social Science Research Council - Major funding for fellowships and grants-in-aid National Bureau of Economic Research. National Institute of Public Health of Japan (formerly Kokuritsu Kōshū Eisei-in) in Tokyo (1938) Group of Thirty - In 1978 the Foundation invited Geoffrey Bell to set up this high-powered and influential advisory group on global financial issues, whose current chairman is a longtime Rockefeller associate Paul Volcker. London School of Economics - funded research and general budget University of Lyon, France - funded research in natural sciences, social sciences, medicine and the new building of the medical school during the 1920s-1930s The Trinidad Regional Virus Laboratory, a similar lab in Brazil and two more in Africa Tavistock Institute in 1946 Kaiser Wilhelm Institute The Climate Research Unit at University of East Anglia School of Environmental Sciences - The lead world temperature data researcher of the United Nations IPCC. Funded along with BP and Royal Dutch Shell. link Rockefeller and Sterilization As the World Health Organizations admits in its 2001 technical report Research on the Development of Methods of Fertility Regulation, research into both “injectable Immunocontraceptives” and implantable ones has been long in the making, coordinated and developed in collaboration between the Rockefeller Foundation and the World Health Organization: “The development of a totally new method of contraception, based on a controlled and time-limited immune response to reproduction-specific molecules, has been the subject of extensive investigation supported by a number of international and national agencies for several decades”, the document reads. “It was recognized that the development of this totally novel approach to contraception was a long-term, high-risk endeavour but the perceived advantages of, and potential demands for, a safe and effective immunocontraceptive—free of the metabolic and other side-effects associated with long-acting methods based on steroid hormones—were considered more than sufficient to justify the effort and investment.” Rockefeller Foundation minion Max Mason, who acted as president in the mid-1930s, on multiple occasions expressed his master’s desire for an “anti-hormone” that would reduce fertility worldwide. Now keep in mind, this is more than 35 years before the Foundation actually mentioned funding “anti-fertility vaccines” in subsequent annual reports from 1969 onward. By the mid-1930s, Mason of the Rockefeller Foundation thought that “the ultimate solution of the problem birth control may well lie in the studies of endocrinology, particularly antihormones.” The Foundation’s 1934 annual report states: “The Rockefeller Foundation has decided to concentrate its present effort in the natural sciences on the field of modern experimental biology, with special interest in such topics as endocrinology, nutrition, genetics, embryology, problems centering about the reproductive process, psychobiology, general and cellular physiology, biophysics, and biochemistry.” “(…) research work is being conducted on the physiology of reproduction in the monkey. This work was begun at the Johns Hopkins University in 1921, and since 1923 has been continued at the University of Rochester. It involves observational and experimental studies of the reproductive cycle in certain species of the higher primates, in which this cycle closely resembles that of the human species. The effect of the various interrelated reproductive hormones is being studied.” In the annual report of the previous year (1933), the Foundation stresses the fact that work on the reproductive hormones of primates serves to experiment on man in the future: “(…) much work has been done in the formulation and solution of basic problems in the general biology and physiology of sex in organisms other than man. It was essential that this fundamental work on infra-man pave the way for that on man.” In the book Discipling Reproduction by Adele E. Clarke, the roots of Rockefeller-funded “anti-hormones” is being described in some detail, pointing out that the family’s ambitions to control man’s fertility date back even further than the 1930s. Clarke writes: “On a cold morning in 1921, George Washington Corner, a physician and fledgling reproductive scientist, awoke in Baltimore to discover that it was snowing.” “By 1929”, Clarke writes a bit further on, “Corner had mapped out the hormonal action of progesterone, an essential actor in the menstrual cycle and subsequently an actor in birth control pills.” The 1935 Rockefeller Foundation annual report acknowledges funding Dr. Corner’s research: A D V E R T I S E M E N T “To the University of Rochester, for research on the physiology of reproduction under the direction of Dr. G. W. Corner during the threeyear period beginning July 1, 1935, and ending June 30, 1938, there has been appropriated the sum of $9,900. Dr. Corner’s activities are concentrated on a study of the oestrus cycle, using monkeys as the experimental animals. A colony of about thirty monkeys has been maintained, and experiments have furnished information on the normal histology of the reproductive cycle, the time of ovulation, the relation of ovulation to menstruation and other anatomically detectable correlations of the oestrus cycle. Work is continuing on two main lines: normal sex reproduction in the monkey, including the histology of ovary and uterus, and, secondly, the effects of the ovarian hormone.” Again, never forget that the Foundation in 1933 stated outright that “It was essential that this fundamental work on infra-man pave the way for that on man.” Another essential problem which arises, of course, is how exactly the funding-mechanism worked by which Corner’s research could be made ready for mass-consumption. Clarke mentions that officially the National Research Council, an arm of the National Academy of Sciences (NAS), was the institute responsible for the task of doing so. More specific: the Committee for Research in Problems of Sex (CRPS): “The NRC itself was founded in 1916 as an agency to inventory research toward enhanced military preparedness.” “The NRC”, states the author, “was a prestigious organization from its inception, thanks to its early association with the NAS, the Carnegie Corporation, and the Rockefeller Foundation. Kohler (1991:109) has argued that the NRC essentially served as an intermediary between the foundations and scientists in the interwar years.(…). The NRC/CRPS itself was funded almost exclusively by Rockefeller monies, initially through the Bureau of Social Hygiene and, after 1931, through the Rockefeller Foundation.” On the subject of so-called “current immunological contraceptive research”, Clarke channels Rockefeller-president Max Mason: “Other lines of current immunological contraceptive research continue to seek what, during the 1930s, Max Mason of the Rockefeller Foundation called “anti-hormones”: vaccines to block hormones needed for very early pregnancy and a vaccine to block the hormone needed for the surface of the egg to function properly.” In a February 1934 “progress report” written by Warren Weaver (director of the Natural Sciences Division of the Rockefeller Foundation) once again underlined the endgame: “Can man gain an intelligent control of his own power? Can we develop so sound and extensive a genetics that we can hope to breed, in the future, superior men? Can we obtain enough knowledge of physiology and psychobiology of sex so that man can bring this pervasive, highly important, and dangerous aspect of life under rational control?” In its 1968 yearly report, the Rockefeller Foundation acknowledged funding the development of so-called “anti-fertility vaccines” and their implementation on a mass-scale. From page 51 onward we read: “(…) several types of drugs are known to diminish male fertility, but those that have been tested have serious problems of toxicity. Very little work is in progress on immunological methods, such as vaccines, to reduce fertility, and much more research is required if a solution is to be found here.” The possibility of using vaccines to reduce male fertility was something that needed to be investigated further, according to the Rockefeller Foundation, because both the oral pill and the IUD were not suitable for mass-scale distribution: “We are faced with the danger that within a few years these two “modern” methods, for which such high hopes have been held, will in fact turn out to be impracticable on a mass scale.” The possibility of administrating hormone preparations to reduce fertility was also mentioned, although- states the report- they have been known to “cause bleeding problems, which may limit their usefulness.” “A semipermanent or renewable subcutaneous implant of these hormones has been suggested, but whether or not the same difficulties would result has not been determined.” “There are an estimated five million women among America’s poverty and near-poverty groups who need birth control service (…). The unchecked fertility of the indigent does much to perpetuate poverty, undereducation, and underemployment, not only in urban slums, but also in depressed rural areas.” It wasn’t long before all the Foundation’s efforts began to have effect. In its annual report of 1988, The RF was happy to report the progress made by the Foundation’s Population Division in the field of anti-fertility vaccines: “India’s National Institute of Immunology successfully completed in 1988 the first phase of trials with three versions of an anti-fertility vaccine for women. Sponsored by the government of India and supported by the Foundation, the trials established that with each of the tested vaccines, at least one year of protection against pregnancy could be expected, based on the levels of antibodies formed in response to the immunization schedule.” In its 1997 review of anti-fertility vaccines, Indian based International Centre for Genetic Engineering and Biotechnology didn’t forget to acknowledge its main benefactor: “The work on LHRH and HCG vaccines was supported by research grants of The Rockefeller Foundation, (…).” In the 1990s the work on anti-fertility vaccines went in overdrive, especially in third-world nations, as did the funding provided by the deep pockets of the Rockefeller Foundation. At the same time, the target-population of the globalists- women- began to stir uncomfortably with all this out-in-the-open talk of population reduction and vaccines as a means to achieve it. Betsy Hartman, Director of the Population and Development Program at Hampshire College, Massachusetts and “someone who believes strongly in women’s right to safe, voluntary birth control and abortion”, is no supporter of the anti-fertility vaccine, as brought into being by the Rockefeller Foundation. She explains in her essay Population control in the new world order: “Although one vaccine has been tested on only 180 women in India, it is being billed there as ‘safe, devoid of any side effects and completely reversible’. The scientific community knows very well that such assertions are false – for instance, many questions still remain about the vaccine’s long-term impact on the immune system and menstrual cycle. There is also evidence on film of women being denied information about the vaccine in clinical trials. Nevertheless, the vaccine is being prepared for large-scale use.” The 1985 Rockefeller Foundation’s annual report underlined its ongoing dedication towards finding good use for the anti-fertility substance “gossypol”, or C30H30O8 – as the description reads. Indeed, gossypol, a toxic polyphenol derived from the cotton plant, was identified early on in the Foundation’s research as an effective sterilant. The question was, how to implement or integrate the toxic substance into crops. “Another long-term interest of the Foundation has been gossypol, a compound that has been shown to have an antifertility effect in men, By the end of 1985, the Foundation had made grants totaling approximately $1.6 million in an effort to support and stimulate scientific investigations on the safety and efficacy of gossypol.” In the 1986 Rockefeller Foundation annual report, the organization admits funding research into the use of fertility-reducing compounds in relation to food for “widespread use”: “Male contraceptive studies are focused on gossypol, a natural substance extracted from the cotton plant, and identified by Chinese researchers as having an anti-fertility effect on men. Before widespread use can be recommended, further investigation is needed to see if lowering the dosage can eliminate undesirable side-effects without reducing its effectiveness as a contraceptive. The Foundation supported research on gossypol’s safety, reversibility and efficacy in seven different 1986 grants.” References Category:Rockefeller family Category:Foundations Category:Non-Governmental Organizations